1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices including flexible printed circuit boards on which semiconductor devices are mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a flat panel display device (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode display device (OLED). The flat display device includes a display assembly that implements images and a chassis that covers side surfaces of the display assembly. The display assembly may include a flexible printed circuit board on which a semiconductor device is mounted on a first surface.